Lady of Winterfell
by Anne Richard
Summary: Princess Isabella of the Seven Kingdoms is loved by all who meet her. Her father King Robert arranges his daughter to marry one of Ned Stark's sons Robb Stark or Jon Snow. Something will happen that will tear The House of Baratheon and The House of Stark apart. Will Isabella play the game of thrones or Will she stand by her husband's side and become Queen of The North?
1. Chapter 1

1\. Kings Landing

Bella's POV

"We will make the journey to Winterfell tomorrow. I won't here of any protests nor arguments." My father King Robert Baratheon of the seven kingdoms said to my family.

"What are your motives for bringing us there?" My mother Queen Cersei of the seven kingdoms said while looking at my father with hatred in her eyes.

"By joining our two houses in marriage Isabella will marry either Robb Stark or Jon Snow. She'll have her choice." Robert said looking over at me smiling.

I was loved by both my parents there was no doubt about it. But they both could never agree on who was to by my future husband.

"No Isabella, will not be married to any Stark and live in Winterfell! She will stay here in Kings Landing and marry someone from the south." My uncle Jamie said while shouting at my father.

"He is the king and we must obey him even if we do not agree with his decision." I said while coming out of my hiding place.

"Spoken like a true queen. Now both of you leave I wish to speak to my oldest daughter alone." My mother and uncle left leaving me alone with my father.

"Bella I know what you must be thinking but I've known Ned Stark all my life and both of his sons our honorable they would make a fine husband for you." Robert said while pouring himself a glass of wine.

"Father I know you want what's best for me. But so do mother and Uncle Jamie. But father everyone knows that you loved Lyanna Stark more than life itself. Rhaegar took her from you and then she died. There is something I'd like to ask, did you ever love my mother?" I asked wanting to know.

"No my dearest I can't say that I ever have. But you and your sibling are the only good thing to come out of this marriage."

I soon got up and left the room to prepare my journey to Winterfell.

Cersei POV

That man I have to call my husband! How dare he do this without consulting me first? Bella was my lioness my little cub. She looked like a Baratheon, tall with dark hair but she had my blue eyes.

She and her twin brother were my world. Her beautiful twin brother died not long after he was born. I didn't think I would survive living here but Bella was so much kinder than I ever was. If Robert could make her his true born heir and future Queen of the Seven Kingdoms he would.

But alas he could not it had to go to Joffrey. From royalty to the common people loved Bella. To them they saw her as hope for the monarchy. My door opened to my chamber I looked up and saw Jamie.

"How dare he do this?!" Jamie said slamming the door.

Jamie always had a soft spot for Bella even as a baby. He never spent time with the other children not that I minded. But with Bella he always loved as a father figure even though she was Roberts's only true heir.

"My love calm down." I said walking over to Jamie.

"He should of consulted not just you but me as well." Jamie said while running his fingers threw his hair.

"Jamie you are not Isabella's father she is Robert's daughter. I know that you love Bella as a father but it's not your decision and nor is it mine." I said as tears welled up in my eyes.

Jamie then left the room. I walked out of my bedchamber going to see Bella. When I saw her in her room she was with Myrcella.

"Is it true that father has chosen a husband for you?" Myrcella said looking up at Bella.

"Yes he has I'll be maybe living in Winterfell with my future husband and one day I'll be Lady of Winterfell." Bella said smiling down at Myrcella.

"But will you ever come back here?" Myrcella said as her lip began to tremble.

"I'll come back someday just remember that I love you very much." Bella said picking up Myrcella.

Myrcella then left the room walking past me.

I entered her room smiling at her and proud of the woman she has become.

"Bella, you know that you don't have to do this. You could stay here in the south. I'll have your grandfather find a suitable husband for you and you could stay here in Kings Landing." I said looking at my daughter as tears rolled down my face.

"Mother I must do this. Not just for father but for Kings Landing itself. We need the north as an alliance if anything were to happen, if we were to go to war. We need the north for supplies if that were to happen. I pray to the gods that it doesn't." Bella said while turning away from me going back to her packing.

Bella's POV

After saying that to my mother she left the room. I couldn't wait to see Winterfell. Ever since I was a little girl father always told me how beautiful it was. Once my packing was done it was nightfall. I fell into a deep sleep not knowing what the future held for me.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Arriving in Winterfell

Bella's POV

We finally arrived in Winterfell after a few months of traveling. I had never seen a place so beautiful in my life. Winterfell was beautiful just like father had said.

"You like it here already." My father said smiling.

"Its beautiful father just like you said." I said smiling back as we entered the gates to Winterfell.

The House Stark greeted us. Among them were Robb Stark and Jon Snow.

"You've gotten fat." Lord Stark said to my father.

"Your hair has turned grey." My father replied laughing embracing my father in a quick hug.

"Bella come here I'd like to introduce you." My father said as I got off my horse and went over to my father.

"Ned, Cat this is my daughter Isabella, princess of the seven kingdoms." Father said as his smile became brighter.

"It's honor to meet you both my father has told me many great things about you, Ned Stark and your family." I said to both Ned and Caitlyn Stark.

My mother and younger siblings came out of the carriage.

"Come Ned, I wish to pay my respects." Father said pulling me along with him.

"We've been riding for a few months my love surely the dead can wait. Isabella does not need to go with you." My mother was angry at thought of me going into the crypt.

My father ignored mother as I followed Ned Stark into the crypt. Not far down the crypt I saw the grave of Lyanna Stark, the woman my father still loved long after she passed.

"Did you have to bury her in a place like this?" Father said as tears came down his face.

"She was my sister. This is where she belongs." Ned said while looking over at me standing next to him.

"She belonged with me." My father then placed a beautiful feather on the grave.

I didn't want to hear anymore of this. I walked out of the crypt as tears streamed down my face.

"Bella, dearest are you alright?" I looked up at my uncle Jamie.

"Yes I am fine." I lied in truth I wasn't.

"Bella, you are a terrible liar." Jamie pulled me into a hug.

"Dearest you don't have to do this." Here we go again.

"Uncle Jamie please I'm asking you not to bring this up again. That is an order from your princess." I said angry.

I walked away not long before I saw a little boy fall down I immediately went over to help.

"What is your name young lord?" I asked getting down to the young ones level.

"My name is Rickon Stark, milady you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Rickon said smiling at me while getting up.

I laughed "Well thank you my lord. You're very handsome yourself." I replied as Rickon little face became deep red from embarrassment.

"Is my youngest brother bothering you milady?" I looked up and saw a very handsome man. He was tall; he had dark curly hair and dark eyes. This was Jon Snow.

"No Jon she isn't bothering me. I was telling her how beautiful she was." Rickon said as my father and Ned came out of the crypt.

I didn't want to be here around my father after what he just said.

"Isabella, would you like to see the garden?" Jon said offering me his arm. I took it quickly walking into the gardens with Jon Snow.

Cersei's POV

I watched from the windows as Bella was walking with Jon Snow. From what I could see she looked happy. Happier than I had ever seen her. Earlier I saw her talking with Robb Stark, he was a handsome young lad.

But I could tell that Bella clearly wasn't interested in him. Same old young lord one day taking his father's place Bella was trying to hard from what I saw.

"What is it you want Cersei?" I walked into my husband's room.

"Bella looks happy with Jon Snow. Happier than I have ever seen her. It was as if they were meant for each other." I said smiling.

"Yes I know I saw it too. She does look happy with him. Caitlyn Stark on the other hand is not happy about it and thinks that Robb is a better choice. We both know our daughter, she wants someone who will listen to her and respect her opinions." Robert said as I nodded in agreement.

I walked out hoping that Robert made the right choice for our daughter being here and maybe one day be Lady of Winterfell.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. The Banquet/Getting to know Robb

Bella's POV

I sat near my mother in the dining hall in Winterfell her face was ashamed and sadness because of my father. He could never stay sober just for one night. My father had just betrothed my brother Joffrey to Ned Stark's eldest daughter Sansa. He wanted to have a Baratheon and Stark marriage to happen all because of Lyanna Stark because of what happened 17 years ago. To make matters worse Jon Snow was not allowed to come because of his birth right.

I enjoyed his company. He was kind as well as shy. But I couldn't see him as a husband just as a friend.

"Isabella; May I have this dance?" I looked up and saw Robb Stark our hands became intertwined and we began to dance.

Cersi's POV

I smiled when looking at my eldest daughter dancing. She didn't care much for it even as a child. When she was little she wanted to be on the council and to make sure the crown would be safe.

"I hear that we may have a grandchild someday Lady Stark." I smiled at the thought of Isabella having children.

"Yes I hear it as well. Isabella seems to fit well up here in the north. She would make excellent match for Robb." Catelyn Stark smiled at that thought.

"I would have to agree with you on that. Isabella was telling me today that Winterfell was growing on her. She loves it here. She's never cared much living in the south even as a child. Do you think that your son will make her happy and love her?" I said looking at Lady Stark serious.

I didn't want my daughter to be trapped in a loveless marriage like I was.

"Yes he will. Robb is very much like Ned." She looked at me and looked at my daughter smiling.

Bella's POV

Morning After

Robb and I went out riding together outside the gates of Winterfell. It sounded like thunder when we rode together. We stopped at the godswood; raised in the south I was taught to honor the new gods the seven but Robb was taught to honor the gods of old.

"Isabella; do you like it here in Winterfell?" Robb said sitting down next to me.

"Yes I do like it here Robb. My father told me how beautiful Winterfell was when I was a child and he was right." I smiled remembering that as a child.

"Could you see yourself living here in Winterfell with me?" Robb looked at me smiling.

Still I was nervous. Could I leave my family down south and live here in Winterfell? Yes I knew I could it was my duty.

"Yes I could live here with you Robb." I said as he leaned down towards me kissing me as I kissed him back.

Robb's POV

I was happy sitting here with Bella. She was the kindest woman I had ever met. She loved as well. Tonight I was going to ask she fathers permission to marry her.

I took her hands in mine as we rode back to Winterfell together.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Permission

Robb's POV

When we got back to Winterfell Isabella went to see her younger siblings while went to go to find King Robert.

"You don't deserve my niece." I heard as I walked by the King slayer Jamie Lannister.

King Robert was sitting with my father talking about what was going on the south as well as politics.

"Robb do you need something." My father Ned pulled me out of thoughts.

"Father I wish to speak to King Robert alone." My father left the room.

I sat down across from King Robert.

"Well Robb what is it that you wish to speak to me about?" King Robert looked at me straight in the eyes.

"I have come here to ask for your permission for your daughter; Isabella's hand in marriage." I said trying not sound nervous.

Robert laughed.

"You sound so much like your father was at your age. My answer is yes. You have permission to marry Isabella. But do not hurt my little girl. If I ever get a raven saying that you have hurt her Ned Starks son or not I'll be coming back here along with my brothers but also my father in law Tywin Lannister and he'll have your head cut off." King Robert said while whispering the last part in my ear as he left the dining hall alone.

I don't know how long I was sitting there alone until I felt two small arms wrapped around me.

"Did you ask him?" I turned and saw Isabella looking at me smiling.

"Yes I did my love." I said smiling while looking into her eyes.

"What did he say?" She said nervously.

"He gave me his permission to marry you." I said as held Isabella close in my arms never wanting to be parted from her.

{AN Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed this story it means a lot to me. Sorry I haven't updated this story been going through a case of writers block.}


End file.
